Gundam
A Gundam is an advanced, high performance mobile suit, often constructed to be much more powerful than the standard production mobile suits. They are generally equipped with the latest experimental technology available at the time of their construction. The definition of a Gundam varies from one timeline to another. In most series it is used as an acronym to refer to something, however in all but the most recent series these acronyms were derived after the fact and do not appear at any point in the animated works. The protagonist's mobile suit of a series usually carries the name Gundam. The main suit in each series usually sports a mainly white and blue color scheme, with yellow and red accents, and sports at least one pair of yellow or white V-fins on its head. Origins The first Gundam is the RX-78-2 Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam. The future generations of Gundams can trace their design lineage back to it. List of Gundam in Gundam Universe Variations Universal Century In the Universal Century, Gundams are usually equipped with powerful beam weapons and are typically armored in a special alloy, Luna Titanium (later renamed Gundarium in honor of the famous mobile suit). However, the use of Gundarium in the construction of standard mobile suits became widespread. The use of other alloys to manufacture later Gundam models, such as the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, further blurred the distinction of a Gundam in this era. In this era GUNDAM stands for ""G'eneral purpose '''U'tility 'N'on-'D'''iscontinuity '''A'ugmentation 'M'aneuvering weapon system". [[1.]] In canon this acronym was not derived until after the One Year War. [[2.]] This term was derived after the production of Mobile Suit Gundam :List of Universal Century Gundams Future Century In the Future Century, the term "Gundam" denotes the mobile fighters created specifically for use in the Gundam Fight tournament proposed by Professor E.C. Ducer. The name of the mobile fighters is derived from the lightweight and ultra-tough Gundarium alloy used in their construction. These mobile fighters are controlled by their pilots via the Mobile Trace System. In this era GUNDAM refers either to "'G'amma 'UN'ificational 'D'imalium 'A'malgam 'M'obile-suit" and the more relevant "'G'overn of 'U'niverse 'N'ation 'D'ecide 'A'dvanced 'M'obile-suit". [[3.]] :List of Future Century Gundams After Colony In the After Colony alternate universe, Gundams are loosely defined as mobile suits that are made using Gundarium θ, or as it is more commonly known in this timeline, Gundanium. However, there are mobile suits that are made from Gundanium but are not called "Gundams", such as Vayeate and Mercurius. In After Colony the GUNDAM acronym is defined as "'G'enetic on 'U'niversal 'N'eutraly 'D'ifferent 'A'lloy-nium 'M'obile suit". [[4.]] :List of After Colony Gundams After War In the After War timeline, Gundams are advanced high-performance mobile suits first designed and built by the United Nations Earth near the end of the 7th Space War against the Space Revolutionary Army, and later used by Vulture and the New United Nations Earth forces in the 8th Space War. The origin of the term in this timeline is unknown, it and ∀ Gundam are the only series in which it does not have an acronym. :List of After War Gundams Correct Century Only one Gundam is seen in this timeline, the SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam. The origin of the term can be assumed to be related to one (or several) of the other Gundam series that are referenced in Turn A as being part of the Dark History. Like Gundam X, in this series the word "Gundam" has no specific acronym. Cosmic Era In the Cosmic Era, the term "Gundam" refers to the prototype mobile suits that require powerful mobile suit operation system (M.O.S) to function. The nickname of Gundam was coined by Kira Yamato to Strike Gundam when he read the acronym of the M.O.S., 'G'eneral 'U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver system, or the '''G.U'.'N.D'.A.'M. acronym in and of itself. The crew of the Archangel then slowly caught on to the term and subsequent prototype mobile suits from all major factions have hence been referred to as Gundams. However, the official name for Gundams in the Cosmic Era is "G-Weapon". In the Cosmic Era all of the many Gundam acronyms refer to the name of the OS on their respective mobile suits. The acronyms are as follows: *"'G'eneral 'U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver synthesis system" is Morgenroete's designation for the OS mounted on the "Project G" MS. This includes the GAT-X105 Strike, GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster, and GAT-X207 Blitz, GAT-X303 Aegis, MBF-02 Strike Rouge and later the ORB-01 Akatsuki. *"'G'eneration 'U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex" is the term used by ZAFT to refer to the Gundams they designed using the technology acquired from the stolen Morgenroete machines. The machines using this OS are the ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (as well as their latter incarnations, the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice, as well as the ZGMF-X13A Providence. *The similar term, "'G'eneration 'U'nrestricted 'N'etwork 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule", was the designation for most of the Second Stage Series of Gundams including the ZGMF-X56S Impulse], ZGMF-X24S Chaos, ZGMF-X31S Abyss, ZGMF-X88S Gaia and the ZGMF-X23S Saviour. *"'G'igantic 'U'nilateral 'N'umerous 'D'ominating 'AM'munition" is an acronym unique to the Earth Alliance's GFAS-X1 Destroy. *Specifically the ZGMF-X666S Legend and ZGMF-X42S Destiny of the ZAFT Second Stage Series use the acronym "'G'UNNERY 'U'NITED 'N'UCLEAR-'D'''UETERION'A'DVANCED '''M'ANEUVER SYSTEM". *The last of the many Cosmic Era Gundam acronyms is "'G'uider 'UN'manned 'D'eployment 'A'utonomic 'M'anipulation", this acronym is another unique one, it refers only to the GSX-401FW Stargazer.[[5.]] :List of Cosmic Era Gundams Anno Domini In the Anno Domini timeline, Gundams are mobile suits constructed and used by the private paramilitary organization Celestial Being. Distinct from other mobile suits they contain a core generator system known as the GN Drive, which is capable of sustaining independent unit function for an indefinite period of time without the need to refuel. It is these GN Particles and the technology that incorporates them that gives the Gundams the advantages they have in areas such as defense, offense and mobility over conventional mobile suits. In addition, the GN Drive incorporates an on-board propulsion system which recycles its particle exhaust for high-speed, virtually unlimited acceleration. This exhaust also disrupts the use of conventional radar and certain types wireless communications. In addition to having superior general performance, the Gundams are also capable of functioning on many different types of terrain including land, air, space and underwater without any modifications. Setsuna F. Seiei has been known to take this definition a step further, labeling anything which assists in the eradication of conflict as a Gundam regardless of whether it is a machine or a human being. He uses this definition to justify intervention against the Gundam Thrones, labeling them as false "Gundams" due to their actions encouraging rather than discouraging war. In Anno Domini, "G.U.N.D.A.M." is lettered as such, but despite this it is not explained as an acronym. The term "Gundam" has been coined as early Aeolia's time and was used by him in the recording where he introduced Celestial Being.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 1 "Celestial Being" Despite being historically credited as the creator of mobile suits,Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 2 "Gundam Meister" (appears in background text) Aeolia himself did not expect the Gundams to be humanoid weapons.Gundam 00 World Report :List of Anno Domini Gundams Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generation, the Gundams are high-performance mobile suits designed after a Legendary Mobile Suit with data provided by the AGE Device. :List of Advanced Generation Gundams Post Disaster In the Post Disaster timeline, Gundams are relics from the Calamity War built on a specific frame design. :List of Post Disaster Gundams References